wispsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nega Mother Wisp
The Nega-Mother Wisp, also known as Project "Mother", is the secret final boss in the Nintendo DS version of Sonic Colors. She is unlocked in the game by collecting all of the seven Chaos Emeralds from the game's Special Stages, and can be encountered after defeating the Nega-Wisp Armor. The Nega-Mother Wisp is Mother Wisp, the creator of Planet Wisp and the progenitor of the Wisps, mutated into a massive and powerful Nega-Wisp after having her Hyper-go-on completely drained by Doctor Eggman. However, she was turned into an uncontrollable monster in the process and went on a rampage until she was stopped by Super Sonic. Just like her original form, the Nega-Mother Wisp is several times larger than the average Wisp, approaching that of eight meters in total height, and has a much sinister overall appearance than most other Wisps, a trait shared by the Nega-Wisps. The Nega-Mother Wisp has a head shaped almost like a garlic bulb which lacks any eyes, but instead has a wide mouth with sharp teeth. On both sides of her head she has a curved horn, and on top of it, she has a flower-like appendage with pink petals, a eye-like gynoecium and hair-like funguses around its root. Extending from around the bottom of her head, the Nega-Mother Wisp has three layers of a fringed, leaf-like violet collar, with several ragged and cloth-like purple tentacles stemming from the bottom of her head. She also possesses two larger and much more ragged tentacles with appendages resembling heads with large sharp jaws and several pink eyes, on the end of them. The Mother Wisp was forcefully transformed into the Nega-Mother Wisp when Dr. Eggman managed to capture her and syphon her of all her innate Hyper-go-on energy, resulting in her mutating into the Nega-Mother Wisp. While Eggman deemed the project a success and managed to secure a massive amount of Hyper-go-on from her, the Nega-Mother Wisp's mutation had reduced her mindset to that of a wild and uncontrollable monster, leaving her beyond Eggman's control. She eventually managed to escape Eggman's captivity, and remained in hiding for an unpresented amount of time. After Sonic the Hedgehog defeated Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park was destroyed, the Nega-Mother Wisp chose to reveal herself in the space above Earth, ready to begin her rampage. Shortly after appearing, however, she was confronted by Super Sonic, who had come to stop her upon a request from Yacker. The Nega-Mother Wisp and Super Sonic quickly began fighting, and, though she managed to put up a good fight, she was defeated by Super Sonic. With her defeat, the Nega-Mother Wisp was seemingly purged of her corrupted Hyper-go-on, and reverted back to her normal self. The Nega-Mother Wisp is a rather powerful entity in own right, being able on par with even Super Sonic, and is presumably the most powerful Wisp revealed in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, arguably only equaled by her regular form. As a Wisp, the Nega-Mother Wisp is able to float in midair at will, which serve as her main method for movement. The Nega-Mother Wisp is able to generate and store her own unique variant of a powerful energy known as Hyper-go-on inside her own body, which is her life source, and is presumed to be able to store much larger and more potent quantities of Hyper-go-on than any other know Wisp. However, due to her mutation, the Nega-Mother Wisp's Hyper-go-on has been corrupted, resulting in a darker and negative version of her regular Hyper-go-on. The Nega-Mother Wisp can use her Hyper-go-gn to spit out small, but dense, embers of Hyper-go-on that can either stick to a person and slow down his/hers movements, or release enough force upon physical contact to knock away even a person in a Super State. She can likewise channel her Hyper-go-on into a thin laser beam from her flower appendage that also packs enough power to repel a person in a Super State. In terms of physical abilities, the Nega-Mother Wisp possesses a high level of physical strength, enough to knock away a person in a Super State, and even release a concentrated shockwave in the wake of her movements with similar effects through sheer force. The Nega-Mother Wisps has also proven herself to have large amounts of physical endurance, being able to withstand a series of strikes with the Super Sonic Boost and being hit with meteors, and shows additionally a remarkably fast recovery rate after being disabled through blunt strikes. In the first phase of the boss, Sonic appears on the lower screen and has to avoid balls of energy fired from Mother Wisp's mouth which slow him down significantly. Mother Wisp then unleashes several energy-based swiping attacks with her tentacles, which Sonic must avoid. The purple balls of energy are a hindrance here, as they slow Sonic's dodges. Meanwhile, Sonic must Boost into the asteroids that are floating around nearby and hit them at Mother Wisp. If they hit one of Mother Wisp's hands, she will be damaged. After Super Sonic does this twice, the second phase will start. Sonic begins to Boost toward Mother Wisp at full speed, and he must avoid the purple and red energy balls that Mother Wisp spits. The red ones knock Sonic back, and the purple ones slow him down as before. He must also dodge a giant eye-beam that the Mother Wisp fires. Once Sonic gets close enough, he gets one chance to Boost into Mother Wisp's eye. If he misses, he must start over from the beginning of Phase 1. If he hits his target, Mother Wisp will be severely damaged and two of the petals surrounding her eye will be knocked off. Sonic must do this three times in total (six petals) to defeat Mother Wisp. The screen doesn't tell the player how many times he has hit Mother Wisp directly, but they can find out based of the number of petals remaining. Category:Wisps Category:Nega-Wisps Category:Sonic Colors